


Alpha, Alpha He’s the Man

by Forceofnature4546



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceofnature4546/pseuds/Forceofnature4546
Summary: Five times that Stiles calls Derek Alpha and it works in someone’s favor. Plus one time that it was all for Derek.





	Alpha, Alpha He’s the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Never done this before, but really enjoy this fandom so thought I might give it a try. Hopefully someone will understand my humor and lack of grammatical understanding.

Erica is the one who notices it first, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you ask. If you ask her, she would say you should use all of your advantages. 

The pack descends on Derek’s loft like a pack of well, what else but wolves. They spread out over every available surface but still manage to all be touching someone else in small ways. Fingers lingering on shoulders, ankles, and occasionally just interlocking with other fingers. It took awhile for everyone to be completely comfortable with all the touching but now it is just second nature. Dinner is loud with growls and laughter because of the large amount of people trying to figure out how to have a conversation and get their share of food at the same time. Apparently just because food is on your plate doesn’t mean you actually get to eat it when you dine with werewolves. Even the humans have to be on the defensive, because Stiles complained one time and had to endure Derek’s disappointed look because he was wasting an opportunity for training. Dinner finishes the same way it starts except now the growls and laughter are about whose turn it is to clean up. Chairs scrape the floor as the pack scatters out of the kitchen with a disgusted voice complaining about “assholes who don’t know how to clean up after themselves”. Stiles comes by holding a trash bag gathering cups and still muttering to himself when Derek shoots his trash into the bag, holding his hand up like he just made the game winning basket. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re the Alpha”, Stiles congratulates like he just told Derek he was the man. 

Stiles turns to start loading the dishwasher but Derek remains frozen in his spot. Erica leans across the table and inhales deeply because she is still learning, but shock and amusement runs across her face once she realizes the slight scent that is permeating the kitchen. She starts to say something but a low growl vibrates through the room and she just huffs out a small laugh and continues to smirk. 

*************************  
Erica knows how to get what she wants and she just happens to need a set of wheels. 

Erica bides her time and knows that this will never work if she ends up embarrassing Derek in front of the pack. So she waits until Stiles happens to be doing some light research on unicorns. He is distracted, but it is more like pleasure reading instead of the do or die research that has luckily been less frequent in recent years. Derek is nearby working through a massive book that might be for pleasure but it’s always hard to tell with the perma-scowl across his face.

“Stiles, don’t you think Derek is like the best Alpha ever?,” Erica mumbles softly as she walks behind the desk Stiles is working at. 

“Mmm,” is the only response he grunts back at her but she continues laying on the accolades until Stiles sits up, turns the page and shakes his hand toward Derek while distractedly yelling “Yes, Derek is the Alpha-est Alpha of all”, before turning back to his book. 

Something seems off when Stiles hears the Camaro start up and drive off with Derek still sitting across from him. He starts to comment but then unicorns, so cool!

*************************

Isaac catches on next, but he quite frankly didn’t want to know in the first place. 

Stiles insists that this store will have the newest game that is a must have for game night. Pack bonding is serious business and must have the most updated game versions to keep it fresh and exciting, or at least that is what Derek has been told as he drives two towns over to let Stiles and Isaac paw through rows of metal shelves. The boys wander off and Derek basically stands guard with his credit card at the ready for what will hopefully be a quick trip. Derek notices an increase in heart rates and starts making his way toward the middle of the store when Stiles is suddenly plastered to his side. He looks up quickly and catches the slight flare of gold in the eyes of a man staring at Stiles, and more particularly at the game in his hands. 

A whispered “Alpha, are you ready to go?,” is all it takes for the man to jerk back and and stumble toward the exit. The red eyes and a flash of teeth seems to encourage him to keep going right out the door.

Isaac comes rushing from the back of the store only to pull up short. His nose twitches and he sort of sneezes and coughs at the same time while looking at Derek in horror. A slight shake of the head is all it takes for Isaac to stay quiet about certain smells, but Isaac does convince Stiles to ask if they can drive two more towns over for the best doughnuts known to man. Isaac laughs under his breath and shakes his head when Stiles also manages to get take out as well because pack bonding is serious business after all.

****************************

Scott is in denial but not above taking an advantage. 

Most training days only last for a couple of hours before they end up just hanging out. This day is never going to end though. Derek had been doing a perimeter check and had smelled something off last week. There has not actually been any threats but the hyper vigilant werewolf was not taking any chances. The pack is going over every drill they can think of in hopes of being prepared for any and all danger but it’s Friday and that means date night. Pack is great but sometimes you need some one on one time. Scott relays all of this to Stiles with puppy dog eyes and a “you are the best” pat on the back when he knows Stiles is going to take care of it. 

Half of the pack is leaning on trees while the rest are just bending over and trying to suck in wind. Scott looks at Stiles and tries to convey a hurry up motion that just comes across as some weird flapping and a slight moaning noise. 

Stiles leans over from grasping his own tree and sing songs “Oh, mighty Alllllpha”, and before he can even spiral into one of his well thought out reasons of why they should stop Derek just sputters out, “Go home.” 

The pack sighs with relief and disappears quickly, leaving Stiles and Derek to walk back together. They don’t talk but Stiles just side eyes Derek and thinks about coincidences and patterns all the way home. 

*********************  
Stiles thinks he knows. 

There is a clear plan. The plan will work. Everyone agrees the plan will work. They just have to convince Derek to go with the plan. Stiles knows that Derek is not going to like the plan so he has a plan for that as well. 

“Look guys I wasn’t going to bring it up,but I’m pretty sure if you just call him Alpha and ask nicely he will go along with it”, Stiles says with his back to the group as he is shoving supplies into a backpack. “I have to go ahead to get things in place for this to work, so pick somebody to smile nice and play it up.” 

He turns around to find all the wolves looking like they swallowed something disgusting before Erica just smacks him on the arm and yells “that only works for you, dumbass!”

It doesn’t matter because Derek shows up during the confusion and all it takes is a “Please, Alpha” for the plan to happen. Stiles knew it was a dangerous plan but he still doesn’t understand what all the groaning was about when he got Derek to agree. 

*****************  
Derek has always known. 

Derek knows he frustrates the pack because he won’t just give in and explain a few important details to Stiles. Details that would change pack structure and finally satisfy his wolf. He needs a mate that is strong enough to stand up to the Alpha but willing to be loyal and by his side. He knew Stiles was important from the beginning but it didn’t take long to realize how important he was going to be. Derek knows a few things about choices though, and he never wants to be the one that takes that away from Stiles. So the time has come to actually offer a choice and Derek knows he will accept whatever decision Stiles makes. 

A look of shock filters over Stiles when Erica finally explains why he is the one who has to ask for things in the pack and what happens when he does. It makes it so much fun when he finally gets to answer the question of will you be my mate with a “Yes, Alpha” and learns how fast they can clear a room.


End file.
